ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emira
"Many Dorii wonder how we can serve the Four Ascended. When Ficktier held a dagger to the final threads of humanity, where was the World Walker? When countless serii's souls were threatened to be lost at sea where was Emira? When Olivia shattered the continent of Galken, did the Living Goddess intervene? When the Archblight pushed to destroy the world, was it not her duty to be our goddess too?" '--Sagyte Dalrissa Tirdeth of Discipline, ''A Century's Reflection, 1003 AE.' Overview Serving as the goddess of nature, Emira is known as the World Walker, and is historically known to make visits to the material plane. The followers of the Spoken Wills regard Emira as the living avatar of Alilia. They treat every word spoken by her as holy scripture to obeyed and followed. Emira is said to be of the strongest gods roaming the physical plane of Ilderon. In addition to the powers available to her, she was also granted a sliver of Alilia's powers before the greater deity left the physical plane. Emira has been a point of salvation and contention throughout all of Ilderon's recorded history. In some wars she was the antagonist, and in others she was the saving grace for the mortal races. Dorii of the world worship her as their patron goddess even though she teaches that she did not create the elves, and is just the avatar of their creator. History Before mortals walked Ilderon, Emira teaches the plane was inhabited by powerful beings who were specters of true creation. Among them were five powerful servants loyal to the god that gave them sentience (Emira, Renaltuh, Deldeth, Dimdeth, and Gendoi). Alilia traveled to Ilderon far before history in the Forgotten era and slew their master and allowed them to ascend to the rank of god each in their own right. Before she left, she charged Emira with safeguarding the life that would begin to form on Ilderon and granted Emira a portion of her own power. Emira has been involved in nearly every point of history in the Waking Era ever since. For a complete list of events see Major Historical Timeline. First Shattering The First Shattering were the series of events that lead up to the destruction of the Southern Earthfire. The god, Gendoi, learned of the power of the Earthfires and sought to conquer them for himself. He lead a campaign tearing apart the heart of Seadale. In a final effort Emira rallied together four nations of different races to stop him, but was ultimately unsuccessful. As a final ditch effort, she parted with fragment of the power Alilia had granted her and used it to destroy the Earthfire to stop the well of energy from falling into Gendoi's hands. Pelrian Wars After the events of the First Shattering, Seadale is left in chaos. The magical nation of Emiran, with access to the Earthfire, served as the prominent seat of power on the continent. But after the Earhfire's destruction, the many different factions of serii went to war with one another. When Emira thought there was no hope for humanity the final major conflict happened just south of Alyan. The victors (who would later go on to settle Northshore) won a decisive victory over the remaining tribes of Milserii. Rather than murdering the milserii on the battlefield, they chose to exile them to the far corner of Seadale. Emira granted the Gift to humanity as a lasting symbol and monument of their mercy. The Spoken Wills The Wills of Alilia is a religion founded to praise the patron goddess of Creation. Two factions have emerged within the Wills. Emira was given a power granted to no other god by Alilia, and given the task of shepherding life. Those who believe that once she became the avatar of Alilia, her Will and spoken words serve as the direct will of the goddess Alilia. Those who believe that believe in the Spoken Wills and praise Emira as their supreme deity. Emira only interacts with the Alildorii of Rion, and doesn't command her servants to spread her will. Instead at various points in history Emira has had specific goals she has had her followers focus on. Specifically bolstering the defenses of the forests and nation of Alyan. Currently She has long since withdrawn from human affairs. Emira resides on the continent of Gurion, in the southern temple of the Walk Water. She has access to magic that no other being on Ilderon is able to conjure and as such the planar fabric around Walk Water temple has weakened. She seldom intervenes anymore in mortal affairs, however, she still provides guidance and teachings to any Dorii brave enough to make the journey to her domain on Gurion. Personality "The ideas of good and evil have developed around her will. Even she dictates what Alilia would command of us. There can be no truth without first questioning. She does only as she was told and has yet to explore that perhaps there is a better path." '--Ivis Reltier, Leaving the Goddess's Path, a Daranthel reflection, 732 WE.''' Emira is a stoic god. With the portfolio of nature in her divine domain, many would expect her to be wild in changing. But instead she tends to her duties as a gardener--intervening whenever it is necessary for her to pluck the weeds out of life's soil.